Meeting the Family
by SkyGem
Summary: It's time for the Winchesters' biennial family reunion. For an entire week, all Winchesters and close-family-friends-dubbed-honorary-Winchesters are gathered to mingle and meet new members and just have fun. Jessica Moore is invited to attend by her boyfriend...full summary inside. Destiel. JessicaxSam.


Summary: It's time for the Winchesters' biennial family reunion. For an entire week, all Winchesters and close-family-friends-dubbed-honorary-Winchesters are gathered to mingle and meet new members and just have fun. Jessica Moore is invited to attend by her boyfriend, and to say that she's nervous would be a gross understatement. But it's not long before she's enjoying herself, finding a place in this great big family with a habit of picking up strays and outcasts.

* * *

"Just relax, Jess," whispered Sam into her ear, his lips so close they tickled her skin as he spoke. "They'll all love you."

They were sitting in Sam's car, parked in front of the rather gigantic summer home which would be the main gathering place for the Winchester family reunion, and Jessica was trying to work up the nerve to leave the car.

There were already quite a few other cars parked outside the house, so obviously they had been the last to arrive.

After a few more moments of deep breathing, Jessica nodded at her boyfriend, indicating that she was ready.

The moment she stepped out of nicely air-conditioned car, she was hit by a blast of hot air.

It really was a gorgeous day out, and the house they would be staying in for the next week was beautiful. Despite her nervousness, Jessica was actually really excited for her time here. It was just the meeting the family bit that would be nerve-wracking.

Grabbing her hand, Sam threw one more smile at her before dragging her up to the front door.

Even before they'd had a chance to knock, the door was thrown open, and Jess was met by the smiling face of a man with messy, dirty blond hair and bright green eyes. He was holding a one-year-old with short, fiery red hair and eyes the exact same shade as his who was staring intently at Jessica.

"You guys finally made it!" he exclaimed, shifting the one-year-old to one hip so that he could give Sam a one-armed hug.

"Yeah, traffic was terrible," Sam said by way of explanation as he reached out for the one-year-old.

She went willingly, her attention finally off of Jessica as she gave a delighted squeal, wrapping her arms around Sam's neck.

"Hey Emma!" he cooed, nuzzling his nose against her pudgy cheek. "How you doing, baby?"

The child, Emma, just cooed in reply, causing Sam to laugh.

At this point, the other man turned to Jess, smiling brightly and saying, "And you must be the beautiful Jess!"

"That's me," she replied, holding her hand out to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Bypassing her hand completely, the man pulled her into a hug, saying, "Great to finally meet you! You have no idea how much Sammy talks about you!"

"Dean!" snapped Sam, a blush rising on his cheeks.

And the man, Dean, just stuck his tongue out in reply before looking back at Jessica.

"By the way, I'm Sammy's older brother, Dean, and that gorgeous little baby is my daughter, Emma."

"She's gorgeous," said Jessica as Emma reached out towards her.

Taking the toddler into her arms, she laughed as Emma immediately grabbed a lock of curly blond hair, tugging lightly at it and screaming delightedly, "G'amma!"

Dean just chuckled at this, saying, "Sorry, my mother's also blond, so your hair probably reminds her of her."

"It's alright," replied Jessica, bouncing the baby lightly in her arms. "She isn't pulling too hard."

"Mm. Thank God she's finally learned that at least," replied Dean, reaching out to take her back. "Anyways, why don't you guys come on in? There isn't really anything planned for today, everyone's just mostly settling in or at the lake or helping cook tonight's feast."

"Feast?" asked Jessica.

"What, my brother didn't tell you? On the first day, those of us who have some talent in cooking make up a huge feast for dinner. At the moment, I think it's mom, grandpa Henry, Ellen, Castiel, and Gabriel in the kitchen."

"It's not even noon yet, though," said Jessica, surprised. "And they're already fixing up dinner?"

Dean shrugged at this, saying, "Well you gotta remember, there are 29 of us here. It'll take a while for them to make enough quality food for us. Mom's pies and Gabriel's desserts alone take forever to prepare, and that's not even the full course."

"Twenty-nine?" choked out Jessica, her eyes wide. "I thought it was just your family and your cousin's family here?"

"Thirteen actual Winchesters, eleven honorary Winchesters, three of my in-laws, and two girlfriends."

Jessica looked up at Sam with wide eyes, and he smiled guiltily at her. "Sorry," he said apologetically, "Kind of forgot to tell you that part."

Dean just laughed at this, clapping a hand on her shoulder and saying, "Don't worry. I promise no one will bite. Except maybe Elizabeth, but she's one and only has two teeth, so I'm sure you'll be fine. Come on then, ready to meet today's chefs?"

Nodding reluctantly, Jessica followed her boyfriend and his brother through the house.

No sooner had they stepped in the house than two teens were approaching them with another Emma crying her head off in one of their arms.

"Dean! She won't stop crying!" said the one holding the baby, his eyes panicked.

Handing the baby in his arms to Sam, Dean reached out to her twin, immediately pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"You two can go," he told the younger two. "She's probably just sleepy."

Looking relieved, the two boys turned and ran back out the door.

They resumed their trek towards the kitchen, Dean bouncing the baby in his arms and cooing to her the entire way there.

"That's Claire," Sam told Jessica as they walked, still holding his quieter niece. "She's Emma's younger twin by seven minutes."

And Jessica nodded at this. "Any easy way to tell them apart?" she asked.

"Not really," replied Sam, grimacing apologetically. "Once you get to know them better, it'll be easier to tell them apart. For now though, just remember that Emma's the louder one when she's happy, but cries almost silently. It's completely heartbreaking. Claire on the other hand is usually rather quiet, but when she's upset, you'll be able to hear her clear from the other side of the house."

Jessica nodded in reply before turning her attention back to where they were. They had just arrived at the kitchen and inside, she could see two women and three men slaving away, preparing the food.

There was mostly silence in the kitchen, the only sounds coming from the sizzling pots or the chopping knives. It was a comfortable kind of silence though, the kind where it was apparent that all parties knew each other well enough that they didn't feel obligate to fill the air with small talk.

As soon as they stepped into the kitchen though, one of the men, who had messy black hair and bright blue eyes, turned away from where he was doing…whatever it was he was doing.

"Is Claire okay?" he asked, wiping his hands on a tea towel and taking off his apron before coming over and gathering the toddler into his arms. By now, her sobs had quieted to a sniffle, and when the man took her into his arms, she buried her face in his chest.

"She's fine," replied Dean, pressing a kiss to the man's lips. "Probably just cranky because she didn't sleep enough. I was thinking we should put them down for an early nap."

The man nodded in agreement before turning to Jessica, his mouth pulling into a welcoming smile.

"You must be Jessica," he said, holding out a hand. "I'm Dean's husband, Castiel Winchester."

"Nice to meet you," replied Jessica, taking his hand.

He gave her one last smile before turning to Sam.

"It's good to see you again, Sam. How is school going?"

"It's great!" replied Sam, smiling like an overly happy puppy. "It's a lot of work, but I find it interesting, and I can't wait to graduate and start working."

"That's good. Not enough people study what they enjoy anymore," replied Castiel with a serious nod. "Anyways, we will talk more about your school later. For now, I must go help Dean put the twins to sleep."

"Sure thing," replied Sam. "Want me to continue mixing the pasta dough for you until you come back?"

"If it's not too much trouble," replied Castiel, smiling gratefully at Sam, who gave Emma back to Dean before heading over to put on Castiel's discarded apron.

His brother-in-law just smiled gratefully at him before turning and following Dean out of the kitchen.

Jessica stood there awkwardly for a second, not sure what to do before a blond woman looked up from where she was kneading some dough.

"Sorry we haven't given you a proper welcome yet, honey," she said, "Everyone here's just a bit preoccupied at the moment."

"It's alright," replied Jessica quickly. "Is there anything you want help with? I love to cook."

"You could help mix the pasta dough. That's what always takes the longest. Ellen and Sam will teach you how to do it."

"Alright," replied Jessica determinedly.

This wasn't too bad.

Things actually seemed to be going pretty well.

Let's just hope it stayed that way.

* * *

SkyGem: So, what'd you think? Like it? Heh, mostly just fluff and a bit of exposure. You'll get to meet the rest of the characters soon, hopefully. Anyways, please do leave a review and let me know what you thought, alright? And if you're looking for a plot somewhere in all of this, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed. This is mostly just an excuse to write pure, unadulterated fluff. Although I will be including a few backstories.


End file.
